HIEIkurama Christmas fics
by Pheonix09
Summary: It is just what the title says; these are two fictions about Christmas with Hiei and Kurama but if you guys want more just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy these two fics and don't forget to REVIEW. They make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

Migraines and Mistletoe

This is HIEIkurama boy/boy so if you don't like it don't read. There is oocness in this so if you don't like it don't read. This is my first holiday fic so please tell me how I did and no flames. Happy holidays and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Christmas time was here and everyone was gathering at Genkai's temple for a Christmas Eve party.

Yusuke was grinning happily as he walked towards the temple with two bags of presents hanging on his shoulders. The others had sent him around to their houses to gather the presents for everyone from their respective homes, which was why he was so late in arriving at the temple.

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground that crunched beneath the Mazuko's feet as he neared the side door to the temple, but the gray skies spoke of more to come before the night was through.

Yusuke could feel the cold air nipping at his light winter coat, but his quick pace and the excitement from the upcoming party kept him warmer than the fleece could.

He opened the door and went in quietly, hoping that he would be able to sneak up on Keiko. She always made the cutest squealing noise when he managed to startle her. Of course the squealing noise was usually followed by a strong slap, but Yusuke was willing to deal with momentary pain if it meant being able to tease his girlfriend.

He looked around, taking in the festive decorations as he walked further into the room.

There was garland strung along the walls, bisected here and there by branches of holly, and above every entrance way was a sizeable sprig of mistletoe, which he was sure was Kuwabara's doing. That man was always out for the next way to embarrass his best friend, and Yusuke couldn't suppress a smirk at the obviousness of this latest prank.

After he placed his gifts under the huge Christmas tree that had also been decorated in the seasons best, he headed in the direction where he sensed his friends when he saw someone lying on the couch that had been pushed to the side to make room from the tree.

Yusuke became concerned when he noticed it was Kurama's red mane that was trailing down the side of the couch.

Yusuke walked over to the couch quickly, his concern making him move a little faster than he should have for his human appearance, and knelt next to it and reached out to check if the redhead was awake.

"Kurama you okay?" Yusuke asked worriedly as he placed a hand on the fox's shoulder.

The redhead shifted to his back in response, a hand resting weakly on his forehead.

"No, I am afraid that I have a cold and a migraine. I would go home if I wasn't so dizzy and nauseous…could you see if Hiei is here yet please?" Kurama asked quietly wincing in pain even as he spoke.

"Sure," Yusuke assured him quietly as he stood up and started toward the kitchen, "Rest. I'll let you know if he is here."

Moments later he entered the kitchen, his plans to scare Keiko put aside in order to find help for his friend.

Everyone greeted him, and Keiko came over and hugged him with a content smile on her face. The holidays always made her happy.

Yusuke smiled down at his girlfriend before looking over her head to speak to the group.

"Hi guys. Is Hiei here yet?"

"I just arrived," The fire apparition came into view directly in front of Yusuke as if summoned by his name.

He stood in front of Yusuke looking around.

"Where is Kurama?"

Keiko piped up from her position in Yusuke's arms, her back now against his chest so that she could face the room.

"Kurama wasn't feeling well so he went to lie down in the main room."

"Is he dying?" Hiei's eyes widen before narrowing and settling on the godling seated next to Botan, "If he dies I am killing Koenma."

"Hiei, he's not dying, he just has a migraine and is lying on the couch," Yusuke said exasperated by the fire demon's penchant for jumping to conclusions when it came to the well being of his mate. "Come on I'll take you to him. He asked me to go get you when I talked to him a second ago."

Yusuke released his hold on his girl, and turned to lead Hiei back to where the fox was resting.

After they managed to skirt around the enormous tree, they found Kurama still curled up on the couch, though he know held his head between his hands as if the pressure from the contact would help elevate the pain.

"Fox, you okay?" Hiei asked his voice echoed his concern as he knelt down next to the couch and placed a hand on top of Kurama's head.

The red head opened his eyes to look up at his mate, and a whimper escaped him due to the light shining from the windows behind Hiei causing the pain in his cranium to rise unexpectedly.

"Kurama what can I do to help, do you want to go back to your apartment?"

"Yes," Kurama answered quietly trying to get his pain back under control.

Hiei started to massage the fox's head, trying to find any way he could help his mate.

Wordlessly, as sound seemed to cause his mate distress, Hiei picked up Kurama in his arms and the fox tucked his head under Hiei's chin.

"Detective," Hiei breathed out, knowing that Yusuke's demon ears would be able to hear him. "Tell the others I'm taking Kurama back to his apartment. If he feels better in the morning we'll come back."

"I will and let us know if you two need anything," Yusuke replied just as softly.

Hiei nodded before he flitted out of the temple, and to Kurama's apartment, entering through the bedroom window.

"Do you want to shower or just change into your sleeping clothes," Hiei asked softly, trying not to cause his fox more pain, but knowing that Kurama hated to sleep in his "day" clothes.

"Pajamas please," Kurama answered quietly with pain drenching in his voice, so that Hiei could not help the worry he knew must be showing in his eyes.

Hiei nodded, not wishing to speak more than necessary, before quickly changing his fox into a pair of light blue flannels that he favored and then tucked him into his bed.

As Hiei was about to turn away, Kurama's hand reached out and grabbed the edge of him cloak.

"Would you stay with me, Koi," Kurama's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Always," Hiei said softly as he felt his heart clench at the sight of his usually strong mate reduced to this weakened state by something he could not protect him from.

Kurama granted him a small smile before he shut his eyes against the minute streaks of light making their way around his curtains.

Hiei quickly kicked off his boots and stripped out of his clothing, before changing into the set of pajamas that Kurama insisted that he wear when sleeping in the bed, and climbed into the bed with his mate.

Hiei settled against Kurama's back, allowing his natural warmth to thaw his mate's cool skin.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hiei whispered, his face pressed gently against his mate's back.

"You are doing it already," Kurama whispered back, their voices barely loud enough to disturb the air. "I just need to be kept warm, and in the dark until the migraine goes away."

Hiei nodded in understanding, allowing Kurama to feel his answer rather than hear it.

"Love you, Hiei," Kurama sighed out as he began to fall asleep against the warmth of his mate.

"I love you too, my Fox," Hiei whispered to his now sleeping mate.

Hiei soon joined him, hoping that his fox would feel more like himself when they awoke.

Hiei and Kurama arrived at the temple shortly after dawn, Kurama's migraine having been due to the bickering of their friends over decorations the previous day. It had been quickly remedied by a little sleep, and a lot of concerned hovering from his mate.

As they walked into the temple, they were paused in the doorway by the cheers of their friends.

"Now you gotta kiss him!" Kuwabara cheered happily as his brilliant plan had finally managed to catch someone.

It hadn't been easy gathering all of the mistletoe necessary for covering every entryway. He was glad it was finally paying off, even if he was slightly sleep deprived from staying up all night trying to trap Yusuke and Keiko under one of his traps.

Kurama and Hiei looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

Kurama smirked down at his mate.

"Well," he began as he leaned to look Hiei in the eye, "It is tradition to kiss your lover when you stand beneath mistletoe."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow at Kurama's sudden proximity, but answered Kurama's smirk with one of his own.

"I suppose I could humor this human tradition, if it means I get to kiss my fox."

With that Hiei closed the remaining distance between them, sealing them together with a kiss.

Hiei placed a hand at the nape of Kurama's neck and tilted his head so that he could better reach the most remote crevices of his mate's mouth.

"Am I going to have to get the water hose you two?" Yusuke joked as he slung an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "If you heat up any further, you might set the tree on fire."

The two broke apart for air and graced their audience with twin smirks of satisfaction.

"But we are under the mistletoe, Detective," Hiei shot back, his tone smug with satisfaction as he looped an arm around Kurama's waist.

"Hiei's right, Yusuke," Kurama added even as he draped a casual arm over his mate's shoulders, "It is a very human tradition. We are celebrating a human holiday after all."

A laughing Botan had whipped out a camera and had been recording the whole incident with a blush.

Keiko was peeking through her fingers, giggling at the sight of two usually deadly demons showing affection so openly.

Yusuke and Koenma watched with matching smirks, both wondering why the two demons even bothered to come if they were going to make out all day.

Kuwabara hid his blushing face, while trying to cover Yukina's eyes with his free hand while she giggled at the sight of the two lovebirds.

He couldn't help but wonder when his plan suddenly turned into such an awkward situation.

The others laughed as Hiei and Kurama leaned in for another kiss, this time just a peck, before the couple turned to join their companions in unwrapping the multitude of presents resting under the tree.

Despite any migraines, or mistletoe-induced awkwardness, it was turning out to be a splendid holiday after all.

I hope you enjoyed this and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. Please review to let **me** know **you** read it and to let me know what you think, later.


	2. Chapter 2

**White Christmas**

This is HIEIkurama boy/boy so if you don't like it don't read. There is oocness in this so if you don't like it don't read. This is my second holiday fic so please tell me how I did and no flames. Happy holidays and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own

It was the week before Christmas and the whole gang was staying at a private 7 room/2 bathroom mountain lodge in the mountains that Kurama rented for everyone as an early Christmas gift.

Of course, he hadn't told any of them that he had had to ask Hiei to recover a couple of his ill-gotten treasures from his den in the Makai in order to pay for such a luxury.

Hiei had retrieved them at Kurama's request, claiming he did it for Yukina's happiness, but the fox knew it was for him as well though he never admitted it aloud.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were currently at the end of a snowball fight that had been waging for a good part of the day.

They had teamed up naturally, Yusuke covering Kuwabara's back and Hiei covering Kurama's just as they would in battle though the laughter in the air belied the deadliness of their usual tactics.

Unlike human snowball fights, theirs' was as fast as they could run, even Kuwabara was faster than many low class demons so as fast as they could go was pretty fast, and as cutthroat as war.

The only rule that was set was: No weapons or fatal energy attacks.

All else was fair game.

The teams were almost even after ruling out most of their usual forms of defense and attack.

The key word: Almost.

Hiei would flit around them raising the snow up in a flurry, blinding them as they tried to aim their projectiles, and Kurama would instruct the trees to raise their roots up and trip them as they tried to get away from the almost hurricane force winds created by the fire youkai.

Eventually Yusuke got lucky and nailed him with a boulder sized snowball, which ended Hiei's fun and caused the party to burst out into gales of laughter at his expense as the fire demon tried to brush the snow of off cloak and hair.

Deciding that revenge was in order, Hiei immediately launched his counter attack, throwing snow balls as quickly as he could make them, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to retreat to a safer distance to regroup.

The two began to make a mound of snow a fair distance from where Hiei and Kurama stood making snowballs, and their actions caught the fox's attention.

When Kurama realized the two's plans, he immediately brought Hiei up to speed.

They were mistaken if they believed they could build a snow wall faster than their opponents could chase them down and destroy it.

So every time Kuwabara would begin construction, Hiei would drop a good sized stone in the middle of the forming structure; and every time Yusuke started scraping together a base Kurama would cause the seeds lying dormant below the ground to sprout and grow into saplings in the middle of his work.

The snow ball fight was ending- with the fox's clever planning and Hiei's speed the partners had closed in on Yusuke and Kuwabara and it was only the two's stubbornness that kept the battle going for so long.

The snowballs had slowed and then stopped coming altogether, so the fire apparition felt relatively safe in taking his attention away from the playing field to face his partner.

Hiei titled his head to one side giving his partner a small happy smile that was Kurama's alone to see, and the red head beamed up at him in answer from his seated position against the wall of their own snow fortress.

Hiei was fairly confident that a few more minutes of this and he and his partner would be victorious.

The fire youkai sat down next to the fox, his head resting against the snow wall behind him.

He had been standing throughout the entire battle because they had built the walls to a height that required him to stand to get snowballs over it.

Beside him Kurama coughed quietly into his gloved hand a few times.

Hiei knew the cold was getting to the redhead and, he supposed, along with the effort of hurling snowball after snowball at their two stubborn friends for over three hours would also but a strain on the fox's mostly human body, but now the sun was starting to set.

The fire apparition watched this silently before tugging his white scarf from his neck and shoving it towards the red headed fox with a grunt.

"Hiei, I'm fine, honestly. It's just a small cough" Kurama protested, but, before he could protest further, he coughed again.

The fire apparition straddled his hips and tied the scarf around his neck with quick efficient movements that were oddly gentle even in his haste to cover the fox in the warm cloth.

Kurama fought against the blush that was desperately trying to form on his cheeks even as he wound his arms around Hiei's waist and the fire apparition wrapped his arms around the fox's shoulders.

The two sat like that in a comfortable silence for a while, when Kurama slowly began to slump forward, finally laying his head on Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei pulled back just enough to see that the redhead was almost asleep cuddled against his warm body.

Hiei got off Kurama's lap to sit beside him and pulled the fox into his arms as Kurama coughed more harshly than before. Hiei started to rub his back. "Perhaps we should get inside so you can warm up?" Hiei suggested, but paused when Kurama sat up and locked eyes with him with a stern expression on his face.

"Kurama?"

"Not until they give up, I'll be fine don't worry," Kurama assured him as he got off of Hiei's lap and sat next to him.

As if on cue they heard their two friends call for a truce.

"WE ACCEPT!" Kurama called out in reply.

"I knew it wouldn't take long," Kurama added smugly, his voice lowered so only Hiei could hear him.

"Yes, now let's go inside," Hiei said firmly allowing no room for argument this time as he stood up before helping Kurama to his feet.

"Thanks Hiei," Kurama said quietly as they waited for the other two to join them and they all headed inside the house the fox had rented for the trip.

When they were inside, they all took off their winter gear before hanging it up neatly on the large coat rack next to the entry hall.

After they all settled in the large commons area of the lodge, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina brought out some hot cocoa to warm the snowball warriors up after their battle.

Hiei settled on the windowsill, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina sat on the jumbo-sized couch, and Kurama got comfortable in the recliner that sat closest to the window in which Hiei was situated.

Hiei used his Jagan to survey their surroundings one last time for any unseen dangers, and upon finding none, relaxed and drank his hot chocolate while the others conversed around him in the warmth of the room.

When they all were finished, everyone but Hiei and Kurama went to get the decorations out of the van that Kurama had rented for their transportation during their trip.

Hiei glanced over at the fox, seeing that he was almost asleep yet again. Kurama's eyes closed tiredly and his head drooped forward a bit before he jerked himself awake and rose from his comfortable position to gather the dirty mugs from around the room.

Carrying the mugs into the kitchen, Kurama put them in the sink then braced himself against the sink as he started coughing, trying to remain as silently as he could.

He closed his eyes against the sudden pain in his chest brought on by his coughing spell, and felt his stomach rebel as he bent over the empty basin of the sink opposite of the one containing their mugs.

A few moments later he felt an arm wrap around his waist and its partner come up to start to rub his back.

When the coughing fit was done, he panted and opened his eyes to see Hiei by his side glaring at him accusingly.

"You said you were fine," Hiei said still glaring at the fox even as he helped Kurama back into the living room.

"Maybe I-I'm not," Kurama answered his voice hoarse from abuse as Hiei helped him lay down on the couch, the fire apparition sat down next to his head while everyone else came in.

"Is it a cold or something worse?" Hiei asked his tone concerned as the two youkai locked eyes and the others froze at the sight of Hiei smoothing the fox's hair away from his face in an almost tender gesture.

"…Uh…It's probably just a cold or the flu, but I can't be sure quite yet," Kurama replied hoarsely as he shifted to his side his back to the others and laid his head in the fire demon's lap.

"Alright tell me if you feel worse. Now go to sleep. You need to rest so you can feel better for the holiday," Hiei said firmly as he began to absentmindedly stroke the fox's red locks soothing the redhead into sleep. Not that said redhead was thinking of arguing with such logic.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kurama hummed contentedly as he stirred a pot of chicken broth.

"Are you done heating the broth yet?" Hiei grumbled as he slouched into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready," Kurama replied warmly over his shoulder, "Did Yukina send you away from the patients again?"

"What do you think?"

Kurama smiled as he watched the fire demon take a seat at the table before turning back to the pot of broth on the stove.

A few minutes later he was pouring the heated liquid into separate mugs and placing them on a tray.

"Here Hiei," Kurama said as he placed the now empty pot in the sink and began to wash it, "Why don't you take that to Yukina while I finish cleaning up here."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled at the fire apparition as he balanced the tray easily on one hand and turned to do as he had been asked.

"Thank you, Hiei."

Kurama sighed as he listened to the discontent grumblings of his friends.

It was Christmas Eve, but instead of the laughter and fun he had planned for all of them, everyone had fallen ill except Hiei and Yukina.

Kurama had gotten over his illness quickly, so he hoped that his friends would be feeling better in the morning when it was time to open presents.

He looked out the window at the remains of their battlefield from the first day.

Most of his and Hiei's fortress still stood amongst the trodden snow and occasional mound of snow that was all that remained of Yusuke and Kuwabara's attempts at a defensive wall.

He smiled softly at the memory of the fun the four of them had had.

The forecast had predicted snow for tonight, so when they awoke in the morning everything would have a fresh blanket of white on it.

'Well even if we can't have a merry Christmas,' Kurama mused to himself as he watched the first snowflakes begin to drift down from the gray skies, 'We'll definitely have a white one.'

Thanks for reading this one too and hope you guys are all well and in good health. Please review to let me know what you think and to let **me** know **you** read it, later. Have a great holiday this year and hope you all have good fortune in the next.


End file.
